the_frollo_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Frollo
Judge Claude Frollo is a famous Disney villain quite known from the animated film Hunchback of Notre Dame. He is the main protagonist of The Frollo Show, where he and his best friend Gaston, another famous Disney villain, do very stupid shit that gets them into quite a lot of trouble. Personality Frollo is arrogant, conflicted, manipulative, self-righteous, complex, mysterious, racist, tragic, selfish, corrupt, vain, rude, evil, dark, uncaring, strict, stern, ignorant, cruel and sadistic. He, however, appears to have developed a sense of humor in the Frollo Show, and is known to troll a lot of people and create enemies in the process. He is a huge pervert, as carried from the film. However, he now is shown to have romantic feelings for Panty. He states to himself that he is not capable of real love, meaning he does not want to be in a commited relationship. He does not care for most people except for his friends, especially Gaston, his bro. He also loves to sing. It may appear that he is bisexual as he did masturbate to a picture of strong fireman as shown in the first episode. Powers and Weapons Frollo's abilites are vastly different from his original movie, now having access to many incredible powers: Frollo is shown to have pyrokenisis, and he's able to use a wide variety of fire spells, from a fireball to an impressive blaze coming from the ground. He's even able to use this to give his punches a fire effect, dealing increased melee damage. He wields a long sword (as he did in the finale of the film he was in) and seems to be his primary weapon in most cases. With it, he's able to deal considerable damage, as well as deflecting projectiles. He is also capable of teleportation, an ability he likes to spam against his enemies. He has the ability to access Super Saiyan forms as well, but he requires major concentration to do so. In desperate scenarios, like a zombie outbreak, Frollo will use firearms, mainly the ones stored in his fireplace. He's very good at handling pistols, machine guns and rifles. He also owns a Charizard, as seen in Frollo Beats Up Evil Residents at level 65 with the moves Fire Blast, Thunder, Blizzard, Toxic and Surf. But when all else fails, he will use a GameShark to cheat the system, mainly in CarnEvil. Appearance Frollo is an old man possibly in his 60's or 70's. He has short gray hair (formerly brown) shown to be quite smooth however balding. He has a large nose and a slim figure appearing to be 6'0 feet. He also has quite hairy legs. His clothes consist of a long black robe, black boots, and several rings on his fingers. In his formal wear, he has a cool stripped-cap with red tassel and purple shoulder plates. Relationships Gaston Gaston is Frollo's best friend. They both love to sing, drink beer and troll other people together. He stated that Gaston was his only friend in Frollo Sees Dead People and is even shown to cry when Gaston dies. They both have very much in common, such as being french, singing epic songs, being really horny, dramatic death falls and their epic songs getting interrupted. Their friendship was put to the test in Frollo Celebrates his Birthday where Gaston had to swim the River of the Damned to save him, however he stopped halfway when he found out he was turning into a old man (This was, however, part of Frollo's dream). They also fought over Panty in Frollo Beats Up Evil Residents. However, they both later realized that their friendship is more important. Panty Frollo is madly in love with Panty as shown in Frollo Tries to Get Laid. Frollo even defeated her 1001 evil exes just to do her. Panty sees Frollo more as a friend than a love interest however. Stocking Stocking, unlike Panty, loved Frollo and wanted to be with him. Frollo, however, found her annoying and did not want to be in a relationship with her. Stocking later raped Frollo, but then saved his life in Frollo Beats Up Evil Residents - The Last Boss part 2. Nevertheless, after being rejected by him one more time, she now leads the team to kill Frollo. Hans Frollo Hans Frollo has saved Frollo, Gaston and Lefou by cumming on Scanty and Kneesocks, and Hans even gave Frollo a potion to cure his youth, but after being brainwashed by Hitler, he joined Los no Frollos with his other Cousins and enemies of Frollo. Ayumu Ayumu helped Frollo in Frollo Beats Up Evil Residents - The Last Boss against the zombies and tried to defeat the people behind it. He however chicken out when Umlaut came due to his weakness against Clowns. In spite of this, they still appear to be friends, as Ayumu did help out against Marco Antonio Regil and appeared at Frollo's party. He may be one of Frollo's closer friends. Tommy Wiseau Tommy was Frollo earlier friends where he annoyed Frollo constantly. Frollo seems to acknowledge he is an idiot and gets fed up with him constantly. Tommy tried to comfort him in Frollo Celebrates His Birthday however. Tommy has also fought for Frollo many times. Guile and Bison Guile and Bison were originally enemies of Frollo as they tried to kill him in Frollo Fucks the Gods. However, Frollo spared there lives and they both have been long distance friends. They helped Frollo fight back in Frollo Celebrates His Birthday and even attended his party, albeit late. Madotsuki Madotsuki is also one of Frollo's earlier friends. Though he threated to rape her in the first episode, this was merely a gag and is even shown to give her pudding in Frollo Reads Mein Kampf. She also helped out in Frollo Beats Up Evil Residents - The Grand Finale and attended his party where she comforted him with his dream problems. Kronk Kronk was a past enemy of Frollo, as an assistant to Yzma. However, he bonded with Gaston over M&M's and porn, and because any friend of Gaston is a friend of Frollo, he is now one of his allies. He later taught them to speak squirrel, though Frollo admitted that it was lame. Kronk then helped fight off Marco Antonio Regil and was the head chef on Frollo's birthday. Fegelein Frollo and Gaston assissted Fegelein in Frollo Gets Interrupted by Hitler, a rare time for both of them, however they did it because of fried chicken (Who doesn't love that?). Fegelein did attend Frollo's party and also helped fight off Marco Antonio Regil. Trivia *Frollo is a playable character in Smash Bros Lawl, another of Chincherrinas series. *Frollo also shares a similar first name with Chincherrinas (Claude and Claudio). Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Human